Spring Cleaning
by Serpico1986
Summary: It's Spring Cleaning day at the Quimby's and as Henry appear to help, he and Beezus shared a small first kiss.


**since the tittle and sumarry says at all, i don´t think an author note is necessary, this whay, i just want to wish everyone of you a nice reading time and enjoy one more of my stories on Ramona series.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **SPRING CLEANING**

During seasons recess, Robert cooked Mexican food. Since Dorothy died, he told himself that he would once in a while do everything possible, to the girls' don´t lose contact with the Mexican side of the family. Even on Christmas, he liked to mix both Mexican tradition with the American ones, to bring a bit of Mexico into the house.

That spring break however; there was something important as well. It has been three years since the Quimbys didn´t performed the famous spring cleaning, juts because he considered himself lazy to do that. Sure, when his wife was alive, she forced him to help, but after she died, he never cared for it, even with both is girls enjoying it.

However, this year, Beezus managed to convince her father to perform the cleaning, as she told him of they doesn´t, social service would tagged their house as a garbage dump. Of course it wasn´t near like that, but it's scared Robert and therefore, there they are, while Robert cleaned his room, Beatrice cleaned hers and Ramona and Roberta cleaned they, since they are now sharing a room.

''Daddy, can we move to a big house?'' Ramona asked, giving her dad a glass of water

''a big house? What was that, Pickle, I thought you like this house'' Robert said

''I do, but in a big house, we can have our own rooms, like… one for you, one for Beezus, one for Roberta and one for me''

''oh, so you want to move to a mansion, not a house'' Robert correct her

''yeah, it wouldn´t be cool?''

''it would, but don´t forget pickle, a big house means more cleaning'' he said and Ramona made a sad face ''here, give this to Beezus'' he said giving Ramona, a sweater ''go help Roberta clean you room, but if you two want help, call me''

''okay Daddy'' the little girl nodded and rush back to her room.

Meanwhile, at her room, Beatrice was feeling a little sad; since she was remembering the last Spring Cleaning her and her sisters had done with their mother. Of course, Ramona also realized her sister´s sadness and tried her best to behave the whole day, in order to not get Beatrice annoyed.

_/_

By lunch time, while Ramona and Roberta helped their dad prepared the lunch, Beatrice went to the garage to place one box there, the family has planning a garage sale on Sunday and the older sister offered to organize the place.

Suddenly the bell of a bicycle startled her, it was her friend Henry Huggins, who was riding his bicycle around the block and decided to come and greet her.

''Hey Henry, how are you?'' she said a bit shyly

''hello Beezus… you look cute today'' he said, calling her by her nickname and making her blush

''thanks…'' she said ''whhat are you doing around here?''

''just passing… Hey, are you doing garage sale?'' e asked

''yeah'' she said glad for changing the subject ''on Sunday actually, I manage to convince Daddy to do the spring cleaning this year… my sisters are helping him prepare lunch and I told I wanted to organize the garage''

''you always have been that organized?'' he laugh ''hey, look at this! Bob Marley?... awesome'' the boy exclaimed, walking toward a box of old LP´s''

''Daddy´s old LP Collection, we have most of it on CD, so, he decided to thrown away… but you can have it if you want''

''thanks''

''er… you want to help me a bit?''

''sure'' the boy said, hiding his red embarrassed face.

For the next half hour then, the two teens keep organizing the garage, while laughing about the time when they were just kids and played in each other yards.

''When we were kids, I thought your dad was like, the king of Ickitat Street.'' Henry laughed

''Do you remember that gorilla hunt in my backyard... when he made us set up the tents and wait there all night... with bananas and butterfly nets?'' Beezus smiled ''Ramona keep crying saying that the gorilla was going to attack her… she was five year old''

''I do. And you ended up with mashed bananas in your hair. And i had poison ivy all over me.''

''But it was also…'' Beezus started

''…The best time we had that whole summer.''

''Hands down.'' She said '' Daddy now needs to be mom and dad, so he isn´t as fun as he used to, but…'' she was saying, but stopped when for a second their hands touched ''oh, sorry'' she apologized

''no problem'' he said ''when my parents told me what had happened, I was astonished ... like any other eleven-year-old kid would be. You were very strong that day.'' Henry said

''I don´t wanted Ramona to see what I did, so I needed to protect her, while waiting for Daddy to come. But thanks'' she said

''hey, I admire you for been strong you know… I think you´re unique... and i think you should nkow that i don´t like you as a friend.. i mean... i do, but...'' Henry tried to say and out of an impulse, Beatrice give him a small pack on the lips.

''thank you'' she smiled

''Hey Beezus, Daddy was…'' Ramona came running to the garage just as her sister kissed the other boy. She didn´t saw the kiss, but her presence, make them blush ''Hey Henry''

''What you want Ramona?'' the older sister asked

''Daddy send me to ask you how you want your quesadillas. You want to stay for lunch Henry?''

''RAMONA!'' the older girl exclaimed angry

''huh… that would be nice… Thanks'' said Henry a bit shyly

''Ramona, tell Daddy I want my quesadillas with tomato. And I will be going in a minute… just don't tell him Henry is here with me''

''only if you curl my hair for my first day on classes'' Ramona teased, letting her sister annoyed

''urgh! I do!'' she said and the nine year old girl rushed inside the house.

''Well… said Henry with a laugh… I think I must go and ring the doorbell, so Mr. Quimby can open the door to me''

''for sure'' agreed Beezus ''see you at lunch, I hope you enjoy Mexican food'' she said and after another small innocent kiss, Henry rushed out the garage, leaving Beezus with a smile on her face, while still testing the surprise of their first kiss on that spring day.

 **THE END**


End file.
